


Always a hero

by JaxyBae_G



Series: The Septiceye egos X Male!Reader [5]
Category: Jackaboy-man - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jackaboy-man - Freeform, M/M, SEPTICS, xmale!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxyBae_G/pseuds/JaxyBae_G
Summary: Jackie be cute boi in a short, shitty story
Relationships: Jackaboy-manXMale!reader
Series: The Septiceye egos X Male!Reader [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940644
Kudos: 3





	Always a hero

Jackieboy-Man was always a hero.

whether it be at night or day, that's exactly what he was.

Some scream, "Savior!"

Others, "Menace!"

But opinions don't matter when it comes to him. Opinions don't matter to him.

During the night, he would wear his big red suite and his shiny blue mask. Jumping or soaring from roof to roof, building to building. His boots make little scuff marks and nearly silent sounds as they make contact with the next surface. His long red cape would flow out gracefully behind him. 

His grin would never fade, not during a battle, a fight, or an autograph. Always kind to good people and never overly violent with the bad. Second chances are rare, but not for him, his heart was always big enough to give someone that exact miracle.

Justice is important, but people come first for him.

By day, he would wear his grey hoodie or maybe a black T-shirt, or a blue blazer. His tight but still comfy jeans were almost signature, they were so common. He took his morning runs, always keeping with his schedule. Yet, he left time for his brothers.... and beloved.

His smile was sweet, warm, but could easily be turned to a smirk if someone opens the door for a perfect joke. Or if he gets to indulge in his lover. Affection was required for this 24/7 hero, kissing, hugging, cuddles... Maybe a bit more. 

Yes, Jackie was a hero.

Whether his brothers and lover called him down for dinner by the name "Jackie".

Or whether someone calls for his help by the title "Jackieboy-Man".

Always a hero.

As of right now, our amazing hero was enjoying his time, relaxing as much as he could with his stature... 

(M/n) screamed as he ran around the ego mansions backyard, Jackie close behind him. "No! Jackie stop!" He giggled and sped up, still screaming. 

But Jackie was much faster, quickly catching up to his smaller, running boyfriend. 

"Get back here! I'm sooo gonna get you!" 

The smaller of the two jumped and shrieked as Jackie scooped him up into his arms.

Jackie twirled him in his arms. Thrusting him up into the air, quickly catching his kitten as they fell back down. "Jackie! Don't throw me!" (M/n) was trying to look angry, but he couldn't force the glare past his giggly smile. 

The hero merely laughed and gave a smug look down at the bundle of joy in his arms.

With (M/n) still giggling, Jackie began to run across the yard. His lover still bridal style in his arms. 

While the hero ran, he would yell funny, stereotypical superhero lines. 

Along the lines of, "Don't be afraid citizen!" and "I'll save you!" Though the hero was goofing around, he still securely held (M/n). He wouldn't drop his angel.

(M/n) was hiding his blushing, beaming face in his hands. "Jackie! Stop!" 

The septic grinned. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that, citizen." (M/n) merely giggled. He lifted one hand from his face and lightly hit his chest. "You're cheesy." The hero chuckled. Faking a look of hurt, he whined. "Aww, but I thought you liked cheesy." They were giggling in symphony. 

Though he may not be 'on duty' at this time, he is still a hero for his love.

Short and weird, baby! No regrets!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! Comment if you want more or have ideas. This is the fifth part of my Septic egos X Male!reader series!


End file.
